I'm not possessive
by SuperwholockedOtaku
Summary: A bored Okita looks for his monstrous rival finding her to be doing something...unexpected. Now he's in an all out war for his rivals attention(or at least that's how he sees it) while trying to keep it under wraps. "I'm not possessive!" I know bad summary, it's an OkiKagu fic with an OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was a normal day for Okita Sougo, well almost normal. "Hmmm, today doesn't feel right." He thought on his way to his bench in the park. "I've attempted to kill Hiji-baka already, I've helped Gorilla with his failed attempts at asking Otae out, I've run into Danna and megane," Okita recalls. Just then Okita hears a familiar laugh. "China, "he smirks, "not too far away either." Okita walks in the direction of which he heard the laugh, coming to a clearing. He looks to see a red clothed, two bun wearing girl. Okita smirks walking towards her. "China, you look rather..."

Seeing her up closer he freezes. Light red blush on her cheeks, blue eye shadow and black eyeliner making her already bright eyes pop, and finally a pink lip gloss smelling of strawberry on her lips. She glares at him, "I'm looking rather what Sadist?" she asked coldly. "What's wrong with your face?" Okita asks falsely concerned," I mean it's not like you're on a date or anything." He says expecting a blow or a comeback.

"Actually she is," Okita turns to the source of the new voice," we're on a date, together." Okita's eye twitched slightly. _"Who the_ _hell does he think he is to take my China out on a date?"_ "Well she has better things to do than be on a date with you." Okita says with a glare. "Oi, Sadist stop being rude to Kenda-kun." Kagura interjects. Okita looks at her infuriated but decides to let it go. He glares at the other man before muttering a quiet you win this round and walking away. "Who was that anyway." ask Kenda. "Just a sadistic bastard, but we don't need to worry about him." Kagura says with a smile.

A/N: I know it's short but it's my first story and I just want to know how I did. Constructive criticism is welcome. –Superwholocked


	2. Chapter 2

Okita walks down the road, fuming." Who the hell does he think he is?" Okita wonders what Kagura say in the slender black haired bastard. "It's not like he's good looking or anything, he didn't look rich so this isn't Danna's doing. Okita thought.

"Oh hello Okita-san, what brings you here?" Okita looks up and sees he's made his way to the Yorozuya. "Oh hey Megane." He says trying to sound bored. "I suppose you say Kagura on her date," he smirked a bit, "jealous? "Why would I be jealous of an ugly ass bastard who has to feed that bottomless pit! She probably already cleaned out his wallet! Why would I be jealous?!" Okita rambled loudly. "Wha-whatever you say." Shinpachi stutters overwhelmed.

"Oi, Sougchiro have you seen Kagura anywhere?" Looking up and seeing the silver haired ronin Okita smirks. "So he doesn't know", Okita thought maliciously," I'll just tell Danna and he'll put an end to that stupid date of theirs and I won't be to blame." "What's with that look on your face" Realizing that he's been letting his emotions express on his face he returns to his usual bored look.

"China's on a date in the park." He says. "Now Danna's going to get all over protective and China will be sparing with me in no time." "Oh ok then." "What!" Okita snaps in surprise. Getting weird looks from people on the street as well as Gintoki and Shinpachi he regains composer. "Didn't you say that China couldn't date just a few weeks ago." "Well she turned sixteen 3 weeks ago, she's not a kid anymore." Gintoki says with a finger up his nose. "That's disgusting." Shinpachi says staring at the snotty finger in dismay. Okita's eye twitched, the people that were supposed to be helping him were completely useless! "But what if he hurts he, not that I care or anything I just need my sparring partner in good condition." He says looking at people on the street, soon to be victims of his bottled up anger.

"Wow, Okita I'd say you're jealous." Shinpachi inquired. "Yeah you're a little too into her personal life, besides the only guy that can probably physically hurt her is you." Okita glares at the two, his dark aura growing. "You think I'm jealous of Kagura's stupid date." He says through gritted teeth. Then why'd you call her by her first name?" "Because shut the fuck up!" he snaps as he stalks away, his aura scaring children. "You think he's jealous?" asks Shinpachi. A fruit stand is thrown over. "Totally." People moan in agony from splinter inflicted wounds. "Should we do something?" "Nope." Gintoki says walking inside. Instead of arguing the megane just shrugs and follows in suit.

"What do you mean you spent all our money on strawberry milk!"

**A/n: I hope you guys like it and thank you to all who reviewed. **


End file.
